


[A4F] Crampy Cuddles

by lilyphoenix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyphoenix/pseuds/lilyphoenix
Summary: Hey all, so I’ve been missing someone special and over the past two weeks or so, I’ve been dumping all of my little bits of love into this piece. Working on it but by bit until I felt I reached a place I could stop.I hope this helps some of us ladies with the awful crampies.





	[A4F] Crampy Cuddles

[knock on the door, then it opens]

Hey, sweetheart. Are you feeling any better? 

Still kinda achey, huh. Well I’ll come over here and sit against the headboard and... there [pat pat]. Come rest your head in my lap.

I love running my fingers through your hair. Does it bother you? No? I’m glad. It’s so lovely and soft. Makes me think of soft pillows.

[chuckle] Why pillows? I don’t know. Comfort, I guess. They’re usually soft and they smell good. Oh hush, your hair smells lovely. Yes, always. Especially when you’ve been cooking. Makes you smell good enough to eat.... [exaggerated bite]

Rawr! I couldn’t help it. Your arm just looked too nice not to nom. [kiss] And there’s the giggle I’ve been looking for. 

I know you’ve been in a lot of pain but I missed the sound of your laugh. Does it hurt to laugh too? I’m sorry. Can I kiss it better?

I’ll just get your shirt out of the way annnnnd [kiss]. Mmm. You’re so warm and cuddly. What’s wrong with resting my face against your tummy? You’re so warm, I love it. 

[Whine/grumble] Baby pleeeeeaaaase? Let me just lay here for a little bit. I promise I won’t be naughty. What you think just cause you’re on your period, I don’t want you? I [kiss] want [kiss] all of you. [kiss] 

More than just sexually, I don’t think you understand how good you make me feel. Just being near you, getting to hold your hand or nuzzle into your neck, just breathe you in. Any time I get to be near you makes me so incredibly happy.

Aww, sweetheart, don’t cry. Come here, [scatter kisses throughout] let me hold you and kiss away those tears. Are they good ones or bad ones? Good? Good. [kiss]

You remember that series we watched? The one with those two guys and - yeah! That one with that god awful theme song [insert bad singing/humming of a theme song of your choice]. God remember the night we stayed up binge watching that and I ended up having that awful cramp?

[Laughing] I did *not* sound like a hippo in heat. I was in a lot of pain, okay! Meanie. And here I was about to say you’d been so nice to me. Well okay, I did sound pretty awful but it wasn’t *that* bad. 

Anyway, you remember how you looked after me? Got a hot water bottle and gave me a good massage and curled up with me till I felt better? 

Yeah well this is me returning the favor. So sit there and be cuddled [kiss]. 

[chuckle] I love you too, sweetheart.


End file.
